Three Women & a Hamster
by SevenSi
Summary: The DMC girls have a problem and that is in the shape of a little tyrant. xmas giftfic.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This was a Christmas Gift fic for Tyrant Hamster & written _before_ christmas, but decided to share this with everyone. That is...if you care for reading this stuff, then go on, because it's rather silly and written for fun.

**Featuring the dmc girls, because he wanted to be with these three: they're owned by Capcom, we have no claim.**  
**Guest Star**: Zone aka The tyrant hamster. Zone is his OC & his fictional character so it belongs to him.

**PG13** for some action/adventure & mentions of Zone's penchant for female underthings.

* * *

(6)

"Where's my make up?" Trish called out, "Zone! Did you steal my cosmetics again!"

The tall blonde had been scrambling about, throwing things around in her room, seeking for the new _Elizabeth Arden_ kit she bought the other day. There was going to be a ballroom dance and she wasn't about to go without her pretty shadows and mascaras.

The little hamster had hid himself away from the very ominous blonde; he was indeed in big trouble. For the little rodent, as cute and furry as he was, liked to get into the girl's private stashes. That included the underwears and frilly lacey things he could climb on and jump up and down, scratching at them in an luxurious fashion with his tiny claws.

A scream could be heard from the other end of the house, "Mon Dieu! My black panties are no where to be seen!"  
Uh-oh – Zone's eyes were very wide. He didn't think that Lucia minded since she had so much black underwear lying about. Scrambling out from his hiding place, he jumped out of the drawer in which he had stayed put in for what seemed hours. Landing on all fours, he forgot that the floors had been waxed, causing him to skate frantically across the glossy timber planks, inescapably going straight for Lady.

"A-ha!" The dark haired girl with bi-coloured eyes said, "I found him! He's heading over to me, girls!"

She had leaned down, waiting to scoop the little hamster into her hand, but Zone was not going to be punished today, oh no! He did an unpredictable zany move as the tiny legs he possessed scrambled backward, pushing wildly the other direction and with some determination and great effort managed to do a U-turn.

Lady's eyes widened at the performance little Zone did, and she stood up, her hands on her slender hips, "Unbelievable!"

Trish came out of the bathroom, her long blonde hair in disarray, boots stomping on the wood floor, "Where is he?" Her blue eyes lit up at the small rodent making his way towards the kitchen, "Oh no you don't!"

The female demon who was once the subservient of Mundus, glared menacingly, her eyes wild eyed as her powers given to her by her dark lord began to energize her created body, yellow high voltage shot forth from her hands and directed itself towards the kitchen.

"That was a bit harsh don't you think?" Lady glared at Trish. "Zone could have gotten hurt."

Trish smirked, her hip out, and folded her arms, the leather armbands around them stretched and she looked like a picture perfect of boredom. "Serves him right. He got into my make up again!"

Lady trampled forward into the kitchen, checking to see what damage Trish might have caused. Lucia behind them started to scream, climbing down the stairs, "Where is little rodent? I swear I shall get him!" She had her little knives out.

The human female sighed and rolled her eyes, "I swear, you two, you act as if Zone were some replicated Mundus or something. Taking out your knives, Lucia? What are you planning?" Then her bi-coloured eyes darted over to Trish, "And you. You're worse! You threatened him with your devil powers! Weren't you swearing on your life that you'd only use that for the good of mankind?" She added with a devilish smirk, reminding the blonde how embaressing that scene was for Trish, how she pledged her allegiance with such fervor and overexaggeration to humanity when she turned good. Trish sighed, her shoulders dejected for Lady was right. It was just that Zone was so very very bad when he was rummaging through their belongings.

They watched Lady enter the kitchen while the demon females glanced at each other, Trish scoffed, "She clearly doesn't know what Zone is capable of!"

"That's because Zone has never gotten caught fraternizing with her stuff!"

"Oh really?" Trish's brow lifted, "No wonder Lady defends him."

Lady looked around the kitchen, and needless to say this was Dante's home, so it was not out of the ordinary that it got completely demolished. Due to the highly charged electricity, the kitchen counters were burnt, the tables and chairs had broken off, and the plates were broken in two on the counters. The glass that enclosed the dishes inside the cupboard cracked in a million pieces, and Lady shook her head, laughing. She called out for Zone, "Hey, little buddy, it's okay, I won't let those two girls get you, you're safe with me!"

Zone peeped out from beneath a broken tea cup, his tiny little hamster head revealed patches of burnt fur, myriad colors of light brown and white. He scampered out from it towards the Lady, and jumped on her lap. She scooped him up and behind her the two girls were standing at the doorway with glaring looks.

"Do you know," Trish piped up, "That that little guy got into your stuff too, Lady?" Then it was Lucia's turn, "Yeah, he has been at our underwears and sleeping in them."

"That's nonsense!" Lady snorted, "Zone couldn't fit into any underwear and you all know it. Besides," she jokingly said with a smirk, "I know he's just a little guy, but really, why would he like to sleep in our underwears?"

"You'd think he was some kind of pervert or something." Trish rolled her eyes.

Zone whimpered from Lady's hand, and the young woman looked at him, "What is it, Zone? You want to say something in your defense?"

"What could he possibly say in his defense? It is true, is it not, Zone? You've been leaving your little rabbit pellets on our satins and silks!" Lucia piped in, her one green eye that was visual became large and round.

"Well, we won't find out until he can correctly be himself again!" Lady defended, giving the two females a hard look. Trish blinked, "How do we get to do that? He hasn't been himself in so long!"

"Maybe Matier could help!" Lucia offered, "She's a modern day priestess, well, guardian really, she guards the island from all offending demons and such, because our place is a huge haven for all Sparda's artifacts."

"That's it!" Lady exclaimed. "Sparda's old stuff is all hidden underground on that island, and therefore, we should find the key to unearthing the true form of Zone's body. He was, by nature never a hamster you see?"

Lucia and Trish looked at each other and nodded, "Okay, let's go."

Trish left a message for the boys that they were going out, and by that, meaning out to the island and won't be back for a few days. They left the boys some frozen pizzas in the freezer and a keg of beer for Dante, while a crate of mineral water without bubbles was left for Vergil, which sat at the corner of the house.

Upon arriving on the island, they were greeted by the little old lady, her body hunched over,and she gratefully hugged her daughter, "Ah, it's so good to see you!" then looked at the other two, "I'm so glad you're both here as well!" Her little eyes were so sharp, they immediately honed in on the small furry animal that peeked out of the satin-esque white pocket of Lady's blouse.

"Oh I see you have brought Zone! I think I know why you all are here." She nodded her grey head, "You want the answers to why Zone has been stealing your underwear and getting into your make up, right?"

This revelation brought the three girls nodded simultaneously, befuddled expressions on their youthful faces. Lucia cleared her throat, "Matier, how did you know? I mean, about Zone's little escapade?"

"Because he used to do the same thing to my stuff!" she laughed heartily, making the little rodent visibly uncomfortable.  
That definitely caused the three to raise their brows and give each other looks.  
"Oh stop looking at each other as if I weren't pretty and young once. I was too, you know. Quite the looker too, if I may say, just as my daughter here. In fact, so pretty that even Sparda himself had to give me a second look."

Trish snorted, "As much as I'd love to believe you, and…" She half laughed, "I do…" biting her lip, trying to be serious, "but why does Zone do such things?"

"It's a curse that the sorcereress Helena placed on him." Matier said in a low voice, "It is because she loved him so much and he didn't like her, you see?"

Lady leaned down, "Why is that, Matier?" Clearly interested, it was her idea after all to bring Zone back to the way he was.

"Because she was a cruel and vicious woman, only interested in attaining her goals, and Zone hated the selfishness that seeped in her dark heart."

"So," Trish smirked, "She cursed him into a hamster who has a fetish for female underwear?"

"What a fine joke on him, huh?" Matier nodded, feeling clearly sorry for the little guy, and she reached out with her wrinkled hands to the rodent, "Bring him to me."

Zone squealed, not wanting to be away from the warmth and sweet smell of Lady's pockets. But Lady cooed at him, "There there, Matier is a good woman and she will take care of you."

Zone allowed the old woman to cup him in her wrinkled hands, he was not surprised at how warm and calloused they were. He wriggled a bit here and there and she laughed at the hamsters antics, "Look at you, you really made a big mess now haven't you?"

She cooed at the little furry creature and he in turn blushed, lay down on his back so that his four legs were curled up against his fur facing the sky.  
"Now," the old woman began, "It is time we go and seek out the source of Zone's problems. We shall head over to the underground cave of Bolverk and his white wolves."

"Bolverk?" Trish's blue eyes widened, "He was behind something like this? I should have known!"

"Not really," Matier chuckled in her deep wizened voice, "But, he has something that belonged to the sorceress Helena. Come, let us make  
haste." And that she did, with her little body hunched over, she nearly shuffled off towards a darker hole and vanished through it. The blonde and brunette looked at the red haired girl: Lucia shrugged, "I do not even know all the hiding places that Matier knows! This island is a sanctuary of so many things. This is why all the demons like to come here."

"I bet!" Trish piped up.The trusty sword, the Sparda securely behind her-- glimmered. Her blue eyes shifted to look at the side, "Methinks Sparda is itching for a battle. He wants to see his old friend."

The three of them followed Matier down the underground home she lived in, the uneven stone steps making way to a curved hallway that led to the kitchen. When they reached the small space, it reminded Lady of an underground _Winnie the Pooh_ story her father told her.

"Very cool." She marveled, impressed at the way Matier had assembled all the household goods in a cozy manner, where all the small significant touches of "home sweet home" was evident.

There was a small little puppet that looked like a witch that hung over the fireplace. The fireplace looked very old, as if it were fashioned a few centuries ago, with a big iron pot that sat over some burnt sticks of wood and coal. Above the hearth sat pictures of Lucia and Matier together, and some unrecognizables as well.

"Now," the old woman began, as she watched the three faces staring at the hearth, "No, I'm not going to do abra-cadabra and send us on a  
whirlwind to another area, this isn't _Harry Potter."_

That sent a chuckle from Lucia, "Oh Matier, you are so funny."

Trish and Lady only glanced at each other, and it was the blonde who pushed forward, "Where is this underground area where we have to get to Bolverk and his wolves?" She was so hoping for a confrontation of some good ole' butt kicking with the 'old friend', and Lady agreed with her, "Yes, we really need to get this matter settled. Good thing I brought my Kalina Ann, just in case we have to fight Bolverk and his wolves."

"I thought Dante took care of those three!" Lucia intervened. Matier just watched the three confused girls with her wizened eyes, petting the now content Zone between her hands, he was giggling and frolicking around her calloused fingers.

Matier winked, "Come along, ladies, we're just a few inches away from our destination."

Shuffling again, the old woman tapped the floorboards, at least a few times, and a door slid open. "After you, ladies, I'm a bit old for this stuff."

"I'll go first." Lucia offered, she peered down and an empty black hole greeted her. "Where does this lead to?"

"Where's your sense of adventure, daughter? Go and seek your treasure! For Zone!" Matier grinned, her teeth showed, revealing the tea and coffee stains.

"je viens!" As soon as she popped down through the hole, the red haired female was sucked right down the funnel, and like a water slide, she was led through many curves ahead.

When she hit the ground, Lucia's butt hit sand, and as she lifted herself up, her companions smacked right into her from behind.

Trish came up behind Lucia first, bumping her head into the red haired girl, then Lady was the last, with Zone in her hands.

They had all wiped off the sand from their clothes, hastily got up. Lucia whispered loudly, "We've got company, girls."  
She had her cutlasses out, ready to attack. This alerted the other girls and they hurriedly got into their battle positions. Zone hid inside Lady's pockets, peeking out to see what was up.

What he saw was an image of a ten foot demon, with blue fire surrounding his body; a faceless reflection stared back at them, accompanied with his companions: wolves named Freki&Geri.

These wolves-like servant-demons serve Bolverk and are reincarnated figures of the warriors whom Bolverk has fought alongside.

Zone gulped, squeaked and blinked at the sight. Trish locked on and attacked, pulling back Sparda as far as she could, her arm in the position of throwing the great big sword. With one mighty swing, Sparda flew through the air, honing first on its target: Bolverk.

"I'll take care of the big guy, girls, you go and finish off the wolves!" The blonde yelled. The demon attacked, a bit slow on the uptake and damaged from his former enemy. Sparda returned to his holder, while Lucia started on Freki, who was jumping up and down to avoid getting stabbed by her daggers. Geri slid sideways in quick, flashy movements as Lady tried to firing bullets at him.

"Hold still!" Lady gritted her teeth, then with her usual gymnastic moves, moved forward and avoided the attack Geri made on her, his bared teeth sharp, saliva dripping down. She back flipped against a solid wall and landed on her two feet on the sand. Zone yelped from his cover and decided to help out, scampered off of her shirt and zipped towards the menacing white wolf. Lady's eyes widened, "Zone! Come back here!" But she was fastened down on the sand, as if it had hardened upon contact, and struggled to get out of them.

Zone was afraid, yes indeed, but he wasn't going to let his favorite girls get hurt. Sitting around looking like a scared rodent isn't all that fun either. With some semblance of bravado, he jumped up on the wolf's fur, clinging ferociously with his tiny hamster legs. Geri didn't even notice a thing as the animal demon had his focus on Lady, growled at her and seeing her in a vulnerable position, he leaped.

She didn't waste anytime as she flipped her guns and fired them simultaneously at Geri, the shots hit some areas, damaging the demon, but not enough.

Lady made a quick glance at her companions and saw that they were very busy, saw that Lucia had annihilated Freki, but they were suffering some damage from Freki's boss. Bolverk had stabbed Trish a few times, transporting her back against the wall with a noisy thump, and Lucia would take over, using her devil trigger powers against him. She was sent back, but relented.

Trish had managed to pull herself together and sent another round of Sparda swinging to the very strong ten foot demon. Zone was trying to find his way around Geri's fur, so he could save Lady. He managed to get over to the wolf's face, shaking down to his toes; he closed his eyes and glided his body to get to the nose.

Geri had stopped, made a cross eyed look, stared at the hitchhiker on his face, and Zone gulped. Then with all four legs, the small furry creature scratched Geri's eyes.

This brought a loud yelp from the demon wolf, his giant-like paws tried to swipe at the little guy, but Zone was quick, he avoided it each time the demon's paw came down on its face.

A loud shot was heard and Geri was down. Zone felt the demons body fall with a thud, turned around and saw Lady's gun was pointed at the direction where it hit the wolf with a final valediction. The smoke coming out of the end of her barrel obscured Lady until she walked up to Zone. She had extracted herself out of the sand moments ago, then took aim at Geri's heart and took him down.

"Come on, Zone, let's go help out the others."

Zone scampered up her arm and clung up Lady's shoulder to set himself on them, tickled by her dark tendrils that fell in curls on her neck.

Lady took out her missile launcher and fired. Like a homing device, it locked on to its target. When upon contact, Bolverk exploded; his body blew up into blue sputtering flames, and disappeared.

_Mission Accomplished._

Lucia was aching all over, her devil trigger powers had waned and she pushed herself off of the ground, placing her daggers away, "That Bolverk is one son of a bitch."

Trish wiped the dust off of herself as she got up, "So now that he's gone, what do we need?"

A glittering, shiny object was revealed in that room, that all three girls looked at where it was shining.

Zone hopped off of Lady's shoulder and scurried over to it.

It was a golden piece that featured a face of a grinning demon, eye sockets devoid, but it shone with an uncharacteristic light. Lucia's green eyes widened, "The sacrilege! We can use that now to open the doors to the Sorceress Helena's chamber. Where she keeps many old artifacts and I'm sure the curse that was placed on Zone is in there."

"You mean, like a chant? Or a piece to place in something?" Trish chimed in, curious, her hand to her hip.

"Not exactly." Lucia reached down to pick up the sacrilege, but Zone scampered off

The girls shouted at him, "Zone! Come back here! Bring the sacrilege back!"

But it fell on deaf ears and as the little hamster ran off, over uneven areas, and the girls followed right on his tiny heels.

Running through bent hallways, distorted and manipulated, Zone finally ended up in front of a door where a similar image of the grinning demon's head was engraved in.

With his little furry fingers, he set the sacrilege in, and the entire hall moved and shimmered. As the girls turned around the corner to find the door to Helena's chambers opened, Zone had already zipped in.

What awaited the girls was a sight to behold.

White Christmas trees, with glittering white pine cones, sharp needles on the ends, and there hung on each Christmas tree, women's underwear in all shapes and sizes greeted them.

Trish's jaw dropped, "What the--?"

Lucia's green eye widened, "Mon dieu! What is this? More underwear? Some kind of hidden underground _Victoria Secrets_ store?"

Lady had gotten over the shock immediately as she saw Zone hopping all over the place, thoroughly enjoying himself, his little body fell in a luxurious heap on a pile of satin panties.

He had turned his furry body around, rolled over and over until he was giggling with such glorious delight.

"That Helena is some weird sorceress!" Trish rolled her eyes, "Now what was it that we were supposed to do here?"

Lucia had walked over to the Christmas trees, "Wow, such pretty under things! These must be Helena's, no?" She reached out to grab hold of some black underwear, at least for the ones to replace hers that were hamstered pee-d on. Or in the case of Zone's defense, he was merely trying to put his markings on them. More like a claim of dominance, a stain of his presence.

In the center of the room, stood a statue of what one would call a female goddess: her hair in a curling fashion, laurel leafs on her head--the upper torso revealed a shapely bust, and arms were cut off in the fashion of the Venus Di Milo.

"I take it this is Helena?" Trish smirked, "There seems to be some kind of carving on her belly button." Leaning down, the blonde noticed that it was a carved outline in the shape of a hamster.

"Zone, come here for a minute will you?"

The rest of the girls had been looking at all the under wear, finding it extremely strange, yet fascinated at the Christmas trees. The branches held many colorful bras and panties.

"Someone should have called her the Underwear Queen." Lady joked, and Lucia giggled.

Zone had stopped his frolicking and scuttled towards Trish, and proceeded to place him in the bellybutton of Helena's statue, "Just testing something, Zone."

The little hamster giggled as Trish tickled his chin before ceremoniously planting Zone into the carved opening.

A bright flash instantaneously brought all three girls stumbling back, their eyes closed from the surprised blaze. A few moments later, Zone was himself again.  
Gone was the statue, gone was the hamster and in their place, was a man.

"Zone?" Lady said, "You're back!"

He was standing there with a sheepish grin on his face, but happy and shy, and his cheeks were stained with crimson, "Hi girls!" Putting up his hand, he waved at them.

Trish and Lucia beamed with equal smiles, "Zone!" Both rushed to hug the tall slender young man, "We're so happy you're back!"

They remembered what he looked like, at least briefly, before he turned into a hamster, but now that he was back, the girls made sure he was going to explain himself. He gulped and proceeded to tell his version of the story.

What came next surprised them all – balloons fell from the ceiling, and snow came down out of the sky light, encasing them in a winter wonderland surrounding.

Matier had made herself known to them, "Ah, I see you girls have defeated Bolverk and his wolves, good, good!" she clapped her brown aged hands together, "Now we can celebrate!"

They all sat together by the cozy heat of the fire that Matier created, with the help of Lady, who shot into a few discarded pine leaves and cones, which fashioned into a small blazing fire.

The old woman brought out smores and cookies, and eggnog. Zone giggled happily, feeling so blessed. Hamster or man, he was indeed loved and catered.

The twinkling lights of the Christmas trees winked at them through the sheer see -through underwear.


	2. Chapter 2

_If you knew what I know about the power of giving, you would not let a single meal pass without sharing it in some way._

_"We are shaped by our thoughts; we become what we think. When the mind is pure, joy follows like a shadow that never leaves."_

_--Buddha 563-483 BC_

* * *

Zone was once again what he wanted to be: A hamster. 

Not just your everyday, average little fur ball of cuteness, but rather an entertaining, charming, and ever generous, powerful little dude on four legs.

He was once a man, who sprung up to over six feet tall, with strands of light brown hair, now fur, lined with white and dark patches in areas, which would, he thanked the goddess, be able to provide more hair in his animal form. Just enough to keep him temperate in those wintry nights when the fire died down, the dying embers that reflected his tiny eyes as he snoozed satisfactory in one of his favorite girls lap, that he was able to cuddle deliciously into their warmth.

Tonight, he was happy. More so than usual, because they had just finished off a wonderful dinner, equipped with Zone's favorite foods: the pet store variety, minus the meat.

They all settled down by the fireplace. Trish had cooked, being the wonderful chef that she was, providing lots of delicious entrées for everyone.

There was a delectable display of hors d'oeuvres, which settled in a nice silver round tray. Cocktail shrimp that surrounded a sultry sauce, minced green and black olives in their own juices sat next to the rest. White rice, steaming and fresh sat on the porcelain white bowl, while two other bowls of curries sat next to it, red and green sauces to place atop the cooked grain.

For the main dish, there was a delectable aroma of lemon chicken that sat in the middle of the dinner table. It had plenty of small cut up chives and sprinkled pepper that adorned the plump covering of the dish. Lucia had scrunched up her face at the chicken, for she had been ridiculed as the "chicken lady" when she devil triggered. It took her a long time to realize that poking fun at yourself was the best remedy to alleviate the hurt. So now, she just laughed and started clucking with her arms flapping when the meanest humans and demons would stare at her, poking fun at her triggering powers. She was extremely susceptible and made a new year's resolution to herself to be less sensitive. After all, the world was a harsh and cruel place when there existed people whose every duty in life was to hurt others. These were demons, mostly, but in the form of humans as well as she discovered. They were the cruelest kind.

Lady told her that both good and bad demons as well as good and bad humans existed. It confused Lucia a little, but she nodded with clear understanding, because she was a good demon, _a rare kind_. After all, Lucia had spent most of her life defending humans from demons.

Trish also cooked up some salmon for those who were not into the chicken, so she made sure they were cooked just right, covered in a special white sauce that begged for any fish lover to gobble it up. She had also prepared some Mexican dishes that she was fond of, a few burritos that were fool proof of beans. She didn't like the fact that the beans gave her a bit of gas, so in place of them, Spanish red rice and special sauces mixed with sliced juicy steak and herbs. Cut up potatoes had been part of the meal too, and a large side greek salad, with cherry tomatoes, and olives adorning the green leafs of healthy goodness.

It was quite a meal, and Zone had indeed enjoyed their wonderful company, eating up his little greens on his small plate. He loved to watch how Trish acted so motherly around the girls, or like a big sister, hovering over the meals and making sure everyone was happy and full. He also giggled at Lucia's accent, enjoying the fact that she was so proud of it, and was eager to share a small prayer before eating their meal. Lucia was so very faithful to her god, and that god was Sparda- Dante and Vergil's father. So she closed her eyes and whispered a prayer of thanks that there were great heroes like Sparda to save the world from the powerful demons.

Lady brought out a large bottle of champagne to celebrate. With the wine and the champagne, the girls were feeling quite tipsy even after eating a big meal. Trish also brought out a bottle of cognac for the after dinner retreat, pouring a little in Zone's tiny glass. He giggled and rolled over, happily playing with his new toy- the yarn that had yards and yards of red and blues. They rolled all over the place, and he chased after it like a prancing kitten.

Now, they set themselves before the dying embers, before the hearth, and enjoyed the warmth of the room. Lady got up and placed wood in the fire so that it lit up immediately at the ends and caught on, blazing the room with more warmth.

On the carpeted floor, Lady leaned back, sitting next to the fireplace and picked up her champagne glass. "Here's to wonderful friends! Hoping that this year will be prosperous and eventful!"

Raising the glass, the others raised theirs; Lucia smiled widely and chimed in, "Yes! Here's to great friends, and a great year!" Trish, who was petting Zone, grinned and winked, "To the two best girlfriends I've met in my lifetime! Cheers! And most of all, cheers to Zone!"

They all smiled at Zone and he was so happy that he did several flips and ran into the other room.

"Where did he go?" Lucia said with concern.

"Zone?" Trish called out; she was sitting on the reclining chair, and just before she got up, Zone rushed back in with a box of special goodies for the girls.

Lady chuckled, "Zone, what is this? We've already exchanged Christmas gifts."

Zone replied with a scamper over to the brunette, chirping happily at her to open it, and then rushed to Trish and Lucia, doing the same.

When the box was opened, there was a key for each girl, all tagged with their names. Lady had a cherry and azure one, Lucia had a white one that resembled her devil trigger, and Trish had a yellow one when she tapped into hers.

"A key!" They said in unison.

Zone nodded then squealed. Trish put it up against the light of the fire; hers shone in a golden way, and she noticed that her key had a handle that was etched in a man's face.

Lady exclaimed, "Look at mine! It's got a double handle." And indeed it did, but there was a small hole in the middle, though the handles curved in like the appearance of two bodies that stretched over to give the illusion of two people connected at the arms. Lucia's on the other hand was in the shape of a wing, it glittered in silver highlights when it hit the light.

"What is the meaning of this, Zone?" Lady asked politely. Her blue and red eyes were wide with curiosity and innocence.

He did a couple more flips and then squealed, ran to the globe that sat atop a cedar desk. There, he turned it around slightly until it hit at a location. There was an X marked at the section where Panama Canal sat.

"An adventure?" Lady cried with delight. Lucia and Trish both looked at each other, smiling hugely, "Oh yes! Yes! Let's go on an adventure!" the blonde said first, with an eager red head in tow.

It was the first day of many adventures. They decided to stay in tonight and enjoy the last dying fires, drink the rest of their champagne up, and lazily went to a large bedroom that kept the three girl's beds, with a small one on the floor that had "Zone" written on its bed frame.

"Tomorrow, we shall all go to Central America!" Trish said with satisfaction, she stretched out her long arms and yawned. Lady breathed in and sighed, cuddled deep into her blanket, and nodded. "I can't wait!"

Lucia giggled as she brushed her bright red hair, and shook the strands out of its braid, "Oui, tomorrow will be a wonderful adventure. With Zone as our guide."

They all said their goodnights and turned off the lights.

Zone slept happily into the evening with dreams of tomorrow and helping the girls on their journey. If there's one thing he knew about women, is that they longed for excitement and adventure in their lives.

Soon, he was left with the promise of tomorrow's adventure and sounds of his light snoring.


End file.
